Let's Play
by Crowlet
Summary: "Let's play, Link." I say to the TV screen.
1. Let's Play

Let's Play

"Let's play, Link." I say to the TV screen.

~.~

"Okay."

I freeze, dead cold, in my lounging position on the couch despite the warmth running through the house. A few seconds pass quietly, the low crackle of the fire in the kitchen and the hum of electricity being the only sounds audible to the only person at home. I remember to breathe again, and it escapes my dry lips in a stuttering laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Haha."

I lick my lips and sit up straight, tense but convinced it was a coincidence. The TV did **not** just respond to what I said; that is not how the Wii console or this game works. It's due to voice actors and conveniently placed dialogue that I was surprised just now. Everything's creepier when you're alone at night.

Breathing in and exhaling again, relaxing, I take back the reins on my wits and steer Link through the miniature minesweeper game that the strange mole-like creature introduced_._ The goal is to collect as many rupees as you can before coming across a bomb, but everything is hidden in the garden (in holes) and it is not possible to know for sure which one you are going to get. Having easily guessed the trick already, minesweeper being a common pastime of mine while avoiding schoolwork, I quickly amass a great amount of the game's currency in my already well-expanded wallet.

Satisfied with the winnings so far, I nod with a smile. "Alright, with this we can go back to Skyloft and get some much needed supplies, upgrades, what-have-you... Who needs bug collecting? Psh! I don't need _Strich's_ money…"

Yes, I _talk_ to myself. It's not like I expect anyone to hear it. You could say I tend to think out loud sometimes. Though, subconsciously, it could be from loneliness considering my situation and my own personal problems. I don't know. I don't like to dwell on it, I play games.

I shake my head as if to rid myself of negative thought. Before I realize it, Link is at a bird statue and is being thrown upwards by... a very strong draft.

I mumble with a frown, "I still say that's a really sketchy travelling method. The gods must be crazy."

A strange grunt is heard from the displaced Link who just arrived into the world in the sky, and I smile at another coincidence. The blond-haired swordsman lets out a shrill whistle and is saved from a gruesome fall by his Loftwing, and with a steady hand I manoeuvre the bird into a direct line to Skyloft.

Gaming isn't exactly my speciality, as you may or may not have guessed by now. I love doing it, but I'm not deluded enough to think I am very good at it. One of my favourite series of games however is Zelda. I headed into the fandominion pretty late, but since that fateful day in which we bought an old copy of Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64, my older brother (and thus I) have been keeping up with Zelda games old and new. The new game, Skyward sword, is the one I am in right now. I haven't actually entered the temple yet, though I've collected the keys. I figure Link should be prepared before facing fire, ash, as well as possible slow and painful incineration by lava. Those stupid fire seals gave me a hard time earlier, though my aim miraculously and most gratefully improved halfway through.

Oh, we're here. "Diiiive!" I call, grinning. I don't bother pressing the B button to open the sailcloth. For some reason or other Link started doing it on his own… for all occasions of falling. It initially felt disappointing to have the luxury of choice taken away, but I figured it was a small matter and wasn't important.

After landing in front of the Bazaar, I enter the marketplace with a jaunty tune on my lips.

"Upgrades first! Then we'll see how much there is left..." I hum to myself, eyeing the rupee count in the corner of the television screen. Link engages the Scrapshop owner in conversation. Quite suddenly, I am overwhelmed by an uncalled-for amount of pain in my abdomen and set down the Wii remote before running to the bathroom. It is unfortunate but the reason I am home today instead of out working or at school, is because I'm sick and not because I have a day off. It's a horrible feeling, taking frequent trips to the bathroom in case I throw up from the pain—it's embarrassing, but I'm sensitive to pain near by abdomen. Well, on the bright side, I get to play when I'm not busy dry heaving.

So here I go... Except, when I get there, strangely the pain fades away as if it were never there. Confused, I check myself over for any abnormalities or... or _that time of month_ (did I neglect to mention I am a girl?) but find nothing that could attribute to the pain I just felt. I take the time to undo the long, ungodly mess of a braid and neatly redo it, letting it rest to the side over my right breast.

I might as well do some other grooming habits while I'm at it.

By the time I am done, I've forgotten what I was up to in the game, and become disoriented. I come back to find that Link is done upgrading and is wearing a fantastic-looking shield, which I ogle for a minute before coming to my senses.

"Ooh, nice shield, check!" I perkily announce, picking up the Wii remote and deciding aloud, "Now let's see what we need stocking up in." I check Link's inventory.

"Huh. We seem to be okay in potions..." I scratch my head for a second, remembering that I'd wanted to restock and finding that memory incongruous with reality. "Erm, well, there's still Beedle's shop, I guess."

A sigh is heard on the screen, and I dismiss it as the shield-weapon-shop owner not getting another customer. In the back of my mind, something bothers me about it, as the timbre of the sigh's voice was different from other times.

The trip to Beedle's shop is short and relatively uneventful. I buy Link another heart container piece and another leather pouch, though sadly it cleans out the wallet.

"All that hard earned money, all those rupees, gone… But this is going toward a good cause, right?" I say in the most miserable voice I can muster. "Rupees are a small price to pay for success. Still, Beedle's prices are really high." My own sigh seems to echo another one from the television.

Quickly moving on, I pump my arms up in determination, emitting an "Alright! Temple time!" but unintentionally trigger the sword and shield function. Nearly in a startled fashion, Link whips out his sword, pointing its wandering tip vaguely toward the sky. "Oops, sorry." I apologize without thinking, quickly pressing A to sheath it.

A grunt or grumble escapes Link as I steer him to a dock. My heart beats against my chest a little faster, but again I tell myself, _it's just a coincidence._

~Next:~  
You've Got A Friend


	2. You've Got A Friend

-†-

You've Got A Friend

-†-

I release a shuddering sigh as Scaldera withers and collapses into ashes, dead after a tense fight. It was a bit frightening for me to see a molten spider charging like that, and my first instinct is always to run away. With my mind consumed in running away, my heart thumping and a soft and panicked whine on my lips, I hadn't remembered that I have bombs that could be of use in a situation like this. I also didn't think that we could dodge to the side like that, but seeing Link throw his body sideways out of harm's way just made me want to slap myself for my idiocy.

"_Wow, that startled me."_ I had coughed in embarrassment after that incident, holding a hand to my heart and feeling the erratic heart beat settle to something normal. _"Don't worry, Link, I got this."_ And with a humph of indignation, I had glared at Scaldera as he stomped up the path once again. _"He's not so scary once I get a good look at him... He's like... a flaming golf ball! Though, honestly, I'm bad at golf too..." _A small sound not unlike a cough comes from the television, and I reflexively reorient myself._ "Sorry! Focusing. Okay, bombs, bombs..."_

I swear Link had coughed that time to get my attention. I had no time to dwell on it, however, as I was busy blowing the crap out of that spider. I feel really smug about defeating Scaldera, too. I absolutely hate spiders. All, my, hate. Spiders should _not _be that big... OR on fire, OR made out of molten rock. Well, okay, I concede it probably wasn't a spider, considering it only had about 4 legs. But maybe it was just born different, okay?! You shouldn't discriminate just because it was—now I'm sympathizing with it. Great. I have to shake my head to clear my thoughts again. My mind tends to wander like this when it's not focused on completing a task.

All throughout these thoughts I'm just letting Link run ahead. He's doing it on his own, so I assume it's part of a cutscene, and I don't bother trying to skip it. I doubt there will be any more fighting, but I can't help but feel paranoid as he goes through the opening door.

I let out a sigh of relief as I see Zelda and the mysterious guy. We finally caught up to her. She's safe.

"Thank the gods, she's alright." I smile. "I was worried when I saw she'd been kept captive..."

I watched the event unfold, how the stranger stops Zelda and turns her toward the door.

"Eh? Where's she going?" I frown, mind cluing in on what was happening, "Wait, why can't we come too? Wouldn't that make it easier than having to go to all these places the long way..."

I fall silent for once as the stranger directs his attention to Link. The harsh ribbing that Link gets stings me too, and worse is I can't find it in me to attempt to refute anything he's saying. It's true, we were slow. But what do they expect when we're pretty much stumbling through the dark about all this stuff? It may be a straight line from temple to temple for Zelda, but we always have to go the long way, with a lot of enemies and traps in the way... not to mention, there always is a large boss at the end waiting for us. Actually, that raises an important question, how _does_ Zelda get past all those traps and monsters? Obviously she got caught this time, but what about the forest temple?

"_Do my words anger you, boy?"_

As the stranger left, I couldn't help but notice how smaller Link's back looked with his shoulders slumped and posture curled in on himself. Not too long ago, Link had been a young, carefree teenager. Now, he was thrown into perils and dangers he would only see in nightmares. Even worse, I'm quite aware that he'll have to go through situations like these over and over, as new generations of himself in different epochs of the continuum step up to the daunting challenges of the period.

... A simple forest boy ostracized by his peers for being different, his only guardian dead, and sent on a mind-blowing trip through time to fix a mistake made in pure intentions... A young orphan taken in by his uncle, the only relative he has—who dies trying to help a Princess that the young man then tries to save... There are quite a few generations he's just thrown in with a wooden sword and expected to be a hero... Now, I am looking at the young man who is meant to be the very first generation, and he's being torn down by some guy that doesn't have any clue just how amazing this "boy" is. No matter the odds and how unfair it is, Link pulls through. He faces so much crap pretty much alone except for a companion that usually doesn't have the strength to physically lend support. Is this supposed to be what courage is? Facing things alone? Is that why there is only ever one hero?

I feel a lump gather in my throat, feeling choked up at the emotions gathering in me. It's not only sympathy or sadness for the downright depressing vision of Link right now, but an outstanding rage. I try to reign it in, but a righteous fire ignited from my soul licks at the inside of my skin, bringing me to rise from my seat.

"**What bullshit**." I say with a steely conviction. If it were possible to shoot lasers from a person's eyes, I probably would not have a TV anymore. "Heroes aren't born; they are _made_. It is fucking cruel to expect a normal boy—sorry Link, but you _are_—to instantly be some flawless super-human as soon as they are knighted some fancy, bullshit title! 'Chosen One' or not, it's _clearly_ impossible! These things take time!"

I huff angrily, calming down a bit when I see Link raise his head. Having only a vision that faces the back of his head, I cannot gauge his facial expression, if he was even programmed to have one. His shoulders quake, and I worry as it looks like he's going to cry. I feel my cheeks flush, and a rush of embarrassment from the realization that I am currently ranting passionately at my television... all by my lonesome... over a video game of all things... Gah. Still feeling upset however, I add in a mumble as I slowly sit myself back down, "You'll always be _my_ hero, anyway..."

Link's hand comes up to his mouth, and I furrow my eyebrows as it convinces me that he's about to cry. I'm shocked as, instead, peals of laughter spew forth. His other hand goes to his middle as he bends forward from the power of choked, hysterical laughter. I myself am too stunned to know how to react to a situation like this.

I wait patiently for him to finish so I can finally know what the hell has come over 'my character'. When he finally straightens up with a noisy cough, I lean forward in my seat, eyes riveted to the screen. "What's so funny..." I wonder aloud.

"It's you."

I actually, honestly, fall off the chesterfield. My breath hitches as I land quite roughly on my knees with a loud thump. It tingles quite painfully even after I pick myself up. Not really one to voice complaints about this stuff, I merely hiss as I carefully rub my knee. My head is elsewhere anyway, racing over the undeniably improbable—impossible—perfectly-timed response from Link. That's...

"Did Link just respond to me..." I say in a flat tone, eyes wide in curiosity despite the disbelief I try to impress on myself. _What a silly question; of course not. I'm just crazy._ Thoughts like these are running through my head until...

"Yep." Well, so he says. But all delusions say the same thing! Don't they? Wishful thinking!

Link on the television reaches up to remove his hat so he can relieve an itch on his scalp. A few silent seconds pass, and Link seems to find a small rock in his bed-head nest of hair that he flicks away casually. He crosses his arms and seems to wait for me to recover from my shock.

_This is crazy_, I think, feeling hysteria of my own building in my chest. "Ha...haha... Since when has this been...?"

He hums, and I gawk as he taps his foot in thought before replying, "I noticed something weird restricting my movements since pulling the sword from the goddess statue. But I only started hearing a voice in my head after the temple in the forest. Who are you, anyway?"

I should be committed. I'm actually starting to believe that my TV is talking to me.

I close my gaping maw with a snap, and say, "Evelyn Frost. My friends call me Evie. Nice to meet you." It feels more natural to try to be polite, even if I am in shock.

"Well, you already seem to know me but... Hello, I'm Link."

"Hello..." I hesitantly reply.

It's starting to sink in that, if this is the situation, the possibilities are endless. This can be quite an exciting turn of events. I can talk to Link! The ever silent, poor sap that always has to deal with my shoddy gaming skills! Imagine the things I can learn, and how much more easier it might be to...!

A grin splits my face. "I don't really know what's going on, but this is kind of awesome."

"Where are you? How can I even hear you when you don't seem to be here?" Link looks around, obviously confused.

I sigh. I doubt he would understand what a video game is, so explaining is difficult. "It's hard to explain. Do you have any kind of... board games in Skyloft?"

"... I think I recall one of the senior citizens having a chess board. Why? What does that have to do with this?" He tilts his head, not appearing any less confused than before.

"It's the closest thing I have to relating this situation to you. We both know what a chess board is. Now, imagine the _white_ pieces looking like any person you've encountered since drawing the sword from the pedestal. The _black_ pieces look like your enemies. Are you following me so far?"

"Yes..." He says slowly. I can picture the gears in his head moving.

"I am the person playing the game with the game pieces that look like you and your enemies." I imagine this probably doesn't sound good so far to him, so I am quick to justify myself, "The game is supposed to be harmless. Chess isn't supposed to kill or control people! It was made by ordinary people, as far as I know. I have no idea why whatever I do is controlling you, or why we can even talk to each other..." I sigh, burying my head in my hands. "I'm sorry. The more I talk the more I realize how I've made things harder for you... I'll just... leave."

"Wait, wait!" He yells, and I part my fingers to stare at the TV. Link turns on his heel, searching for something. He stops, not staring exactly at the screen but I can still see his face. My breath stops. The graphics seem too good for the game... Whatever's happening made things so realistic.

His face is sincere as he says, "Though it was tough at first, I am actually grateful for you being here. Please stay."

I'm touched. I didn't think he was this much of a masochist, but it makes me happy to hear that he still wants me around. I'll try my best!

"I promise not to get in your way!"

"I'm sure you won't."

A familiar figure exits the sword. "Fai!" Link exclaims as I gasp, "You've been so quiet!"

"Master, I've calculated that you have a 60% chance to fail with Miss Frost's help."

"Rude! I'm at least a 50!" I retaliate with a pout. "I know I'm not very good at manoeuvring Link, but at least I'm good at puzzles!"

"Which is why it dropped from 80% per my initial assessment."

I emit a hurt grumble as I shrink into the couch. It sounds like someone doesn't have much hope for me...

"I disagree, Fai." I blinked. "It's true, she isn't very good at... directing me," he says awkwardly, but continues, "but now that we're aware of each other, between her brains and my own power we should be able to clear things faster than before."

Fai is silent, before she speaks up, "... I did not take this into consideration when reassessing the situation. I will return after I have recalculated the estimation."

"Talk to you later, Fai."


End file.
